One Little Kiss
by azuki wuvs ninjas
Summary: A collection of one-shots with everyone's fav heroine Kagome Higurashi! Recomendations for pairings are welcome. Any pairing from any anime. Themes are welcomed too. This week's drabble... Young!Levi X Young!Kagome
1. MoriTakashi

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she walked through the corridors of Ouran Academy. Classes ended a half an hour ago so kids left with their big limousines, except ones who were in clubs. Kagome readjusted her bag in her hand. The miko closed her eyes and continued walking with them shut.

"Oof." Is what Kagome said when she bumped into something or someone. Being short and light Kagome fell easily.

"You know you should be careful Kagome." A deep tenor voice spoke. Kagome opened her cerulean orbs. She looked up to see her classmate, Takashi Morinazuka. Kagome blushed prettily. Ever since coming to the academy Kagome has had a small crush on the stoic host. Kagome shot up in a snap.

"Gomen Nasai* for bumping into you Mori-Senpai!" Kagome said with a bow. Mori patted Kagome's head lightly. The miko straightened herself up.

"Do you have a ride home?" Mori asked. Kagome nodded.

"Ni-Sama won't be here for another half hour, so I'm left here to wonder the school." Kagome said with a pouted chibi face. Mori chuckled making Kagome blush again.

"If you don't mind you can hang out in the club room while the Host Club has their meeting." Mori suggested. When Kagome nodded, Mori grabbed her hand and started walking. The time traveler could feel her face heat up. What is wrong with me? He's just holding my hand. Not a big deal, right? Kagome said in her head.

After walking through endless hallways Kagome and Mori finally came to Music Room 3. Kagome went up and turned the knob. Rose petals swirled as Kagome opened the door.

"Welcome." The Host club (except Mori) said. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Do you guys always have to do that when people enter the room?" Kagome asked. They Host Club gave her annoyed then got up to do their own thing. Tamaki Suoh came up to Kagome after she placed herself on a couch.

"Hello Kagome, how are you this fine day?" Tamaki asked politely. Kagome groaned and pillowed herself in the face. Her hair splayed onto the floor when she flipped it over the edge of the sofa. The twins came up behind Tamaki startling him.

"Don't ask her about her day Boss." They said in unison. Tamaki gave them a confused look.

"Luck wasn't on her side today." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, a guy spilled his lunch on her on purpose." Hikaru chimed in. Kagome started to grip the pillow.

"She tripped on the stairs because someone dropped a book, she looked pretty distracted though." Haruhi said looking up from her book. The grip on the poor pillow started getting tighter.

"And she got a D+ on the algebra test." Kyoya said. The grip tightnened even more.

"And someone snuck into her bento box and ate all her food while she went to get her bag that she forgot in class." Mistukini or Honey finished. Kagome's grip on the pillow was so tight she ripped it in half on accident.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL THE WORLD I HAD A CRAPPY DAY OKAY!" Kagome yelled angrily. Scaring everyone into the corner.

'I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

'Cause I, I'm capable of anything

Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite-'

Kagome grabbed her phone before the song could any further.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the receiver.

"Miko, I have called to inform you I won't be able to pick you up."

"But Sesshy-Nii-Sama how am I gonna get home?" Kagome whined.

"Ask a friend to walk you home." Sesshomaru replied leaving no room for argument. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me." Kagome said back.

"No I won't and I don't, see you tomorrow Miko." And with that Sesshomaru hung up. Kagome groaned. How am I gonna get home now? Kagome thought.

Mori noticing her distress tapped her shoulder. Kagome turned around to face him with a sulky face. "If it's okay with you I could walk you home." He said with no emotion seen on his face. Kagome blushed and looked to Haruhi. The only Haruhi did was give Kagome a thumb's up. She was the only one, besides herself that knew she crushed on the stoic host.

"Sure." Kagome said grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Mori grabbed his bag. He waved his friends goodbye and went after the girl. Mori finally caught up to her when he went into the school's front gate. There she was standing with one foot against the wall and her hands behind her head.

"You ready to go?" Mori asked walking up to Kagome. Kagome opened an ocean blue eye. She nodded pushing herself off the wall causing her school uniform to swish.

The walk was long and had an awkward silence. A big white mansion came into view as they walked in their steady pace. When they came to the front gate, Mori turned around to leave. After he got at least 40 feet from Kagome's house he heard someone call his name. Mori turned to see Kagome running towards him.

"Mori! Hey, I wanted to thank you for walking me home." Kagome said with a blush on her pale face. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the lips. Blushing madly Kagome ran off in a flurry.

Mori, himself was blushing madly too. A small smile crept onto his face.

He would get back at her sooner or later.


	2. Kyoya

FS: Hello Minna-San! FlowingSakura here! I'm in a good mood cuz I got a new profile pic! It fits my username perfectly. I wish I was a miko.-wails with crocodile tears-.

Mizuki: Azuki no.. just.. no.

FS: -wails even harder and starts a temper tantrum- But I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!

Mizuki: I'll give you a cookie if you shut up.

FS: Yay! Onto the story!

"YOU IDIOTS!" Kagome yelled bonking two orange haired boys on the head. She was drenched in water from the prank the Hiitachin twins did. They nursed their bruised head. The looked up at her with annoyed stares.

"Its not our fault-" Kaoru started hiding behind Hikaru.

"Its yours." Hikaru finished pointing at her. An anime tick mark appeared on Kagome's forehead. They were too much for her sometimes.

"How is it my fault?" Kagome said through grit teeth. Since the AC was on full blast Kagome's male school uniform still being wet caused great shivers. Kaoru placed his elbow on her wet shoulder and Hikaru did the same.

"That prank was meant for Haruhi-" Hikaru started.

"So she would get wet and put on the spare girls uniform." Kaoru finished. Kagome bonked the idiots on the head again irritated. They were too devious for their own good. The clacks of expensive shoes entered the room along with sounds of squealing. The Host Club was open for business.

Kagome skipped over to the Host Club manager, Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya or The Ice King, was typing on his lap top. A light bulb went on in the miko's head.

POKE

POKE, POKE

POKE, POKE, POKE

POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE

Kyoya was very well aware Kagome was trying to get his attention with the consisting pokes, but this was one of the only times she's messed with him. Not. Kagome went in for another poke, but a pale hand grasped her wrist. No matter how hard she pulled, Kagome couldn't get the said hand back. Kyoya smirked as she tried to squirm away.

"You know you can just ask nicely." Kyoya commented. Kagome pouted cutely.

"Well you were typing on your lap top and… I'm kinda wet and cold and need a new uniform." Kagome said slowly. Kyoya raised a brow. Just on cue Tamaki stood up.

"Hikaru! Kaoru get Kagome a new uniform!" Tamaki called out. The twins came to Tamaki and saluted.

"Yes Boss." They exclaimed running into the costume room. Kagome grimaced.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS YOU TWO!" The miko called out, with her hands cupped over her mouth to add effect. But no matter how loud she could possibly yell the twins wouldn't listen, except for when she bopped them on the head.

"Hey Boss! Come here, you have to see this!" Kaoru said sticking his head out of the costume room. Tamaki zoomed quickly to the costume room. This caught everyone's attention. Soon all the guests left their hosts and went to see what Tamaki was up too. Gasps came from the females when they peeked in.

"Is Kagome-Kun really going to wear that?" One girl asked. The other girls who were in the back pushed themselves through the jungle of yellow. Now gasps turned into squeals of happiness. Kagome was getting curious now. What are they up too? Kagome thought.

Curiosity, finally getting to her. Kagome walked over to the pack of screaming girls. Getting through was not exactly a walk in the park (no pun intended). Once through the maze of squealing maidens, Kagome caught sight of the outfit. She blanched.

The outfit was a maid uniform. The maid dress was frilly at the bottom with a blue collar. What. The. Heck. Kagome appeared behind the boys with angry fiery eyes and black hair blowing rapidly in an imaginary wind.

Tamaki and the twins turned and smiled, but the smiles faltered into scared expressions. Acting fast the twins tossed her into the dressing room and locked it. Kagome growled. She sighed. I'm guessing they won't let me out till I put the stupid outfit.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Kagome screeched.

"Not till you are dressed as a maid." The twins replied.

"I'D RATHER GO OUT NAKED!"

"Stupid rich just put it on please. I'll treat you to oden." Haruhi intervened. Kagome poked her head out.

"You serious about the oden thing?" Kagome asked suspiciously. When Haruhi nodded Kagome ducked her head behind the curtain.

When she was done, Kagome tossed her wet uniform in her gym bag. Here goes nothing. Kagome thought sliding the curtains out of her way. The curtains made a slight screeching sound catching everyone's attention. Gasps turned into squeals.

"AHHHH! KAGOME-KUN IS ADORABLE!" One yelled. Kagome shifted uneasily from their intense, fangirly stares. The maid dress was a few inches above her knees giving some of the host a good look at her long legs.

"Ah, my lovely daughter has turned into a beautiful flower." Tamaki mused dramatically. Contemplating what he just said Tamaki saw the looks she was getting from Kyoya. Cool obsidian orbs watched Kagome chase Tamaki and the twins around the room.

Laughs, giggles, and squeals erupted in the room as the short, raven haired teen chased the three hosts. Even Haruhi got a good laugh out of it. The twins and Tamaki were starting to freak out. That girl just never gives up.

A light bulb clicked in Kaoru and Hikaru's head. They both grabbed two bananas. Finishing the yellow fruit Kaoru grabbed both of the excess peels. The Hiitachin twin ran towards the typing Kyoya. Kaoru dropped the peels a few feet from the Ice King.

Kaoru soon joined his brother and the ever-flamboyant Tamaki. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's arm and Hikaru grabbed Tamaki's arm. Kagome who was hot on her revenge trail got closer and closer till. She slipped on the banana peels, and fell right on top of The Ice King. The worst part was their lips met. Immediately Kyoya kissed back.

Breaking the kiss Kagome slapped him in the face. Everyone looked stunned, no one moved a single inch.

"BAKA NO HENTAI!" She screamed running out the door leaving the gobsmacked Host Club behind.

-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-

FS: Oh my Blob that was hard!

Mizuki: It only took you three days to think of an idea for this.

FS: My point exactly, I need a coauthor and a beta. If any of you reviewers want to coauthor or beta me. You know what to do.

Mizuki: Azuki, your mom's calling you to get off the computer.

FS: Tell her I'm not here, I'm in… Mexico!

Mizuki: Really?

FS: Yes-sighs- GTG my room needs cleaning.

FLOWING_SAKURA OUT!


	3. Kurama

Hey hey hey! How are things peeps! I have had this plunnie in my head for the last few days and I wanted to write it for y'all. It is Yo/Kag/Kur. I got this idea from a picture off the internet. Have fun reading!

In a closet were three girls. They were having an important meeting about their two friends Kagome and Kurama.

"I think they'd look cute as a couple." A girl pointed out. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to get them together?" One of them asked.

"Good question Yukina, but I have a plan!" Another said. The first girl looked up.

"How Botan?" She asked. Botan glanced at the two girls and then at the door. She motioned them closer.

"We'll get her in this Keiko!" Botan exclaimed in a whisper pulling out a short nurse uniform. Yukina and Keiko gasped.

"Its adorable Botan! Kagome will look beautiful in it with her long legs." Keiko said. Botan smirked taking in all the glory of her idea.

"Alright lets do this." She announced jumping out of the closet ninja style. "We are to be silent. Like ninjas Nin-Nin." Keiko and Yukina sweat dropped. Botan is just too weird.

Botan and the others approached Kagome's room sliently.

"Stay out here while I talk to her." The two girls nodded and stood by the door. Botan went in a shut the door. Yukina and Keiko put their ears against the wall to listen. Mumbles and groans were voiced in a small conversation. Til, Botan took out the nurse uniform.

"There is no way I am wearing THAT Botan." An irritated voice stated

"Oh come on Kagome you'll look adorable in it." Botan begged.

"Nu-uh, no way, not in a million years." Kagome countered crossing her arms. Botan sighed at her difficult.

"Keiko! Yukina, help me out here!" The bluenette called to her friends. Keiko and Yukina nodded and tackled Kagome.

"Agh! let me go damn it. I am NOT wearing a freakin' nurse costume!" Kagome screeched wriggling under the girls' grasps. Usually one of the spirit detectives would come and help her **(*Cough* Kurama *cough)** but today they were training with Genkai. So the Kagome was left with no one to save her.

Botan wiped the imaginary sweat of her forehead. She just completed the hardest task anyone would do. Get Kagome to calm down. She was worse than the Devil himself when she got angry. Yukina managed to get knock out gas from Botan's bag. Keiko tied her up by her ankles, wrists, and arms. She also duck taped over Kagome's mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Kagome's inky black hair splayed like paint onto the tatami mat. She looked peaceful even though she just through a Hell tantrum. Botan hauled Kagome into Kurama's room and shut the door tight. We are SO dead when she wakes up. Botan thought with a shiver. She glanced at her watch. 7:03. A few more hours till Kurama would come back.

2 HOURS LATER

Kurama put a hand through his silky red hair. Today he and the rest of the detectives were training with Genkai for the Dark Tournament. He was exhausted period. As Kurama entered his room he jumped back at what he saw. Kagome on his bed, tied up, and in a nurse costume. Kurama slowly walked over to the nurse clad girl. The sight got Yoko's attention and made Kurama blush even redder than his hair.

SHE'S THE PERFECT VIXEN!

Kurama mentally slapped Yoko. Yoko mentally slapped back harder. Sighing almost audible, Kurama took a rose from his hair, and cut Kagome loose of her bounds. When the process was done Kagome collapsed face first into his futon.

"Roses." She whispered snuggling into the bed. Kurama chuckled and took in her form. The costume hugged every curve any man would love to see. Yoko was practically melting into goop. Mentally slapping himself and Yoko (who slapped back again) Kurama kneeled down and scooched Kagome over so he could have room.

After getting settled in Kurama pulled Kagome into his warm, broad chest. She immediately snuggled into him. The fox avatar could not stop the redness that flew to his cheeks, but he seemed to like having Kagome so close to his person. Emerald pools started drooping sleepily. Kurama hugged Kagome tighter. Maybe this isn't so bad. He thought drifting into a long slumber.

And that's a wrap! ^_^ I loved the fluffyness in this chappie! Also I'm kinda addicted to the Kagome and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden crossover! I might just make the next chappie about the first Naruto character someone puts in their review. Well gotta go.

Ja~Ne


	4. Sasuke

Konnichiwa Minna-San! I'm in love, with the Naruto anime! So this chappi is dedicated to

Guest.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Kagome complained. A boy with onyx eyes raised a brow at the complaining girl. The kunoichi glanced in his direction.

"What?" She asked sharply, "Quit looking at me like that Sasuke!" The boy, Sasuke smirked and walked over to Kagome. He pinned her to the ground, making her blush.

"W-w-w-what a-a-re you doing Sasuke I don't like that look in your eye." She said trying to squirm away. Sasuke brought his lips to hers. Kagome's blue eyes were as wide as saucers as he broke the kiss. He smirked.

"You still bored?" he asked. Kagome choked and covered her mouth. She turned away trying to hide her scarlet face.

"Shut up." Kagome grumbled sharply.

Sasuke could only simply smirk.

HA! This chappie was fun to write, remember if ya want a pairing review the anime and character. Ja~Ne


	5. Naruto

A little baby with inky black hair and sky blue eyes cried and cried. Naruto looked at his daughter with a panicked expression.

"KAGOME-CHAAAAN!" He yelled to his wife. A woman with black hair and honey brown eyes entered the room.

"What is it now Naruto?" She asked. Naruto rushed to his wife and stuffed their little daughter into her chest.

"Make Touko stop crying, I think I'm going deaf." He pleaded. Kagome raised a brow at her bumbling husband. '_He can fight ninjas but can't deal with crying, how pathetic_.' She thought. Kagome sighed almost audibly and took the crying Touko.

"Shhh," Kagome whispered softly, "You're okay. Awwww." Touko's crying reduced to tiny sniffles. Touko opened her sky blue orbs aand gurgled happily. Naruto looked at the scene dumbfounded, it like his daughter hated him!

Kagome looked at her hubby sympathetically. She kissed his tan cheek. "Aw, you know she loves you."

Naruto stuck out his lip. "Yeah right Kagome." He said sagging. Kagome twitched, and lightly shoved Touko into his arms.

"Fine, then bond with her." Kagome replied skipping into the kitchen. Touko started sniffling again. The panicked expression was back.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**Awww, the fluff and humor of this story. I love it! (=^=) Remember review, read, and enjoy! JA~Ne**


	6. Kirito

**For MagicAnimeWorld, **

**Hope you like this Drabble**

**Pairing: Kagome/Kirito**

**Animes: Inuyasha and Sword Art Online**

* * *

Kirito's obsidian pools flickered open slowly. His vision was not yet clear, but he could feel a strong sting in his abdomen. He clutched his midsection tightly and slowly tried to get up. Another powerful sting went through his midsection.

"Oh no you don't," a light voice spoke. Soft, but strong hands laid him back down to his feathery pillow. Confused, Kirito tried to pin-point the voice.

"Who are you, where am I, where's Asuna?" Kirito questioned. All he got in response was a cold, damp cloth placed on his forehead.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Kagome. I don't know where this "Asuna" person is, but you are in the Twin-Tailed Village, birth place of the rare species Nekomatta," Kagome said. 'Nekomatta? Like a twin-tailed cat demon?' Kirito asked her in his head. His line of vision started to clear. He saw black, lots of it.

"Am I dead?"

"No, just severely wounded," Kagome replied. Kirito let out a grunt as he tried to move again. Kagome turned, pushed him back down gently, and flicked him lightly on the nose. "Dummy, your not supposed to move," she said. Kirito finally caught sight of what she looked like. Rosy cheeks, cobalt eyes, and long hair. Kirito's face heated up as he stared (quite contently) at her features. Kagome smirked.

"Like what you see?" Kirito was quite taken aback by her question and turned a small shade of red. He tried to mumble an apology. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. She gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"You're cute when your flustered," she said with a smile. Kirito's face didn't seem to stop reddening.

* * *

**Woah I haven't updated this in FOREVER. May not be the best writing ever, but I wanted to cook something up in the SAO/Inuyasha genre. I thank everyone who reviewed XD. The more reviews I get, the more chappies are uploaded. Ja~Ne.**

_**-Azuki**_


	7. Young Levi

**For: ****Pretzel poptarts**

**Pairing: Young!Levi and Young!Kagome**

**Animes: Shingeki No Kyojin and Inuyasha**

**Warning: Blood, character loss, and slight ooc**

* * *

Red. Just everywhere, was the color red. Humongous beasts that looked like humans were terrorizing the town. Kagome's heart pounded against her chest. Destruction, children and adults screaming. It was a nightmare. A little boy with black hair and tear-glimmered eyes came running to her.

"Kagome! We have to go! They'll kill us!" He screamed attempting to drag his friend away. Kagome struggled out of his grip and ignored him.

"Mommy!" Kagome cried running towards her mother. A beast that looked like an old man, grasped her mother. Colossal hands grasped her mother's leg. A rip hissed through the air. Kagome stopped in her tracks and watched the horror of the thing eating her beloved mother. Tears spilled freely down Kagome's flushed cheeks.

"Come ON, Kagome! You'll be killed."

"T-T-That thing j-j-just ate my mommy Levi!" Kagome shrieked. Levi could only stare blankly at her. He grabbed her arm and forcefully tried to pull her away.

"We have to find a scout!" A whinny of a horse tore through the dystopian cacophony. A scout was coming for them. 'I can't leave Mommy,' Kagome thought. An idea popped into her head. She grabbed both sides of Levi's head and kissed him straight on the lips. Levi's light brown eyes widened as Kagome broke the kiss. A ghostly smile played on her lips.

"Goodbye, Levi." At that second the scout grabbed Levi around the waist and rode off.

"NO! Kagome! NO!" Levi screamed helplessly. The old man beast scooped his friend up harshly. Even from a distance, Levi could see blood drip from her mouth. In one big swallow, Kagome was gone.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed reaching out to his dead friend.

Levi's eyes opened and widened like saucers. His vision cleared quickly, sweat drenched his clothes. He peered around the room to see if anyone was awake. Snores, mews, and yawns answered his question. Levi rubbed his temples furiously, trying to erase that memory. 'This is the third night in a row I dreamed about her.' He thought. Levi decided to drop it quickly and try to sleep again. Though he knew _she_ would be there.

* * *

**Poor Levi, I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble :) Also (this is a side note), Levi is 13 and Kagome is 12. I hope for reviews and remember, reviews make chappies ^_^ Ja~Ne**

_**-Azuki**_


End file.
